Random moments in the Cullen Family
by Blockedthinker365
Summary: Just like what the title says. Random blurbs about spontanious moments in the Cullens lives.
1. Look, it's Fluffy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, for if I did I would be awesome. -well more awesome than I am now jk-**

"Look Rose!" I scream as I run through the door holding out my prize for her to see.

"Its… great Emmet," she says a smirk coming across her face.

"What! You don't like my new bestest friend!" I yell in defense.

"No, no, I do, it's just that I never thought your new best friend would be a rubber ducky."

"No he's my BESTEST friend and his name is Fluffy!"

"Oh ok." I can tell she is holding back laughter.

"Fine just because you don't like him doesn't mean everyone else won't!" I scream as I run out the door to show the rest of the family my ducky.

A couple seconds later Emmet is bounding down the stairs with "Fluffy" tucked safely into his arms.

"Look, look everyone," I scream holding out Fluffy, "his name is Fluffy and he is my new bestest friend!" I try giving everyone my biggest smile that I can get out.

"Ohhh…. he's so cute Emmet," cried Esme. I knew Esme would love him.

I could tell Edward and Alice were trying to contain themselves from bursting out laughing though. I mean it was pretty evident considering that Edward was fighting back a smile with all that he had in him, I thought his head was going to pop off, and Alice was bending over holding her stomach and looking at the floor pushing herself not to smile. -but it kind of turned out like a look of confusion and weird looking frowning.-

"Thank you Esme," I calmly told her. I was still watching Edward and Alice fight back ltheir laughter, so I left then, not wanting to see anymore.

(Later that night, Emmet is in his room with Fluffy)

"Fluffy you know they didn't mean to laugh at you. No they didn't."

-Silence

"What's that Fluffy? No we can't get revenge on them!" I told him.

- More silence

"I know they laughed at you, but that's no reason to-"

- Silence (but Fluffy looks awfully evil)

"No Fluffy! You must be evil, but you are too cute to be evil, so maybe you are right, I mean one little trick won't hurt them right?"

- Silence

"Oh, ok Fluffy. What do you want to do for revenge then?" I ask him.

**Oh, what do you think will happen? Will fluffy get revenge on them? Must review to find out. - Give me some ideas if you want to, who knows I might use it-**


	2. What is he thinking?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, for if I did I would be awesome! -well more awesome than I already am jk-**

**Edward's POV**

"Well, that was very strange, very strange indeed," I told Alice after Emmet left with his new "best" friend the rubber ducky.

"Haha! If you thought that was strange, you should have seen the look on Rosalie's face when he came and showed her. It was hysterical," Alice told me, a slight smile coming across her face.

"Yes, I can imagine. Rosalie has a tendency to have those when she is caught off guard," I stated to her matter of factly. "Remember the time when Emmet tripped down the stairs and ended up slamming through the wall, leaving a whole where he went through. Rosalie's face was soooo funny to watch!"

"Ya, I remember that. We all ended up laughing like crazy and Emmet came back in like nothing happened. Then he got all mad at us for laughing at him, so he ran upstairs to his room," Alice said reminding me of the details.

"Ah, Emmet, what would we do without him?" I said, more to myself than to Alice.

"So, what do you think of that rubber ducky that Emmet had?" asked Alice in a rather serious tone.

"I think that "Fluffy" has some anger management problems."

"Ya, me too. Did you see is his face? I mean seriously did you see those teeth come out, and his eyes. WOW! Those were scccaaarrrryyy!" she tells me, her eyes getting huge when she says it.

"Yes, those were terrifying," I told her, still clearly frightened by Fluffy's red eyes.

"I wonder if Emmet knows."

"Knows what?" I ask her with puzzlement.

"That his duck is EVIL!" she almost screams at me.

"Sssshhhhh, you know he's right upstairs," I tell her.

"Yes, but he's in his room talking to Fluffy, he won't hear us anyway," she tells me a smirk coming across her face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, he's pretty much the only one talking. It's kind of creeping me out because that ducky is getting that scary look on his face and Emmet doesn't even see to notice."

"Hhhmm, I wonder what that ducky is thinking," I ask her.

"I thought you could read minds!"

"I can, but that ducky isn't really alive," I state to her.

"Ok, I get 'cha now!"

**Hmm... anyone starting to wonder what is really going through Fluffy's mind? What about what he will do to get his revenge? Reviews, reviews, reviews, that is the only way you will find out. - I know, I'm evil.- Also you can still give me ideas for Fluffy's revenge. Thanks. **


End file.
